


I'm Here For You

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, I just read OotP and I have feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Canon, M/M, set during the last chapter of OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco comforts Harry after Sirius' death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after I finished rereading OotP yesterday. I can't give Harry hugs so Draco has to do it for me.

Harry had had enough. He had thought maybe Hagrid would be ready to talk about something else but no, he too had started talking about Sirius almost immediately. He was on his way back to the castle now and just wanted to hide in his bed and not talk to anyone for the next twenty-four hours. Why didn’t people get he maybe didn’t want to talk about his recently deceased godfather? Why didn’t they understand he’d rather grief for him alone to sort through all of his conflicting feelings?

When he got closer to the castle doors he saw Draco standing there, his white-blonde hair gleaming in the torch light, apparently waiting for him. He steeled himself for another talk about Sirius and what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. But when he walked past him, Draco didn’t ask him what had happened. Instead he snatched Harry’s robes and pulled him into a hug, not saying anything.

Harry was stiff from his surprise at first but when Draco still didn’t say anything he slowly relaxed into his embrace.

“I won’t offer my condolences,” Draco said after another minute of silence. “Because I know what it is like to lose someone close to you and I’m quite sure you don’t want to hear any of that right now. But I want you to know you can stay in the Slytherin dorm as long as you want to. I will make sure the Slytherins won’t ask you about the Department of Mysteries. And I’m always here for you should you need someone to talk to, no matter the time of the day or the topic.”

 

Taking Draco up on his offer, Harry followed Draco into the Dungeons, never letting go of his hand once. Draco led him to the dorm he shared with his fellow Fifth Years. There he sat down against the headboard of what Harry guessed was his bed.

“How can I comfort you?” Draco asked gently.

Harry had no idea what to answer. He wasn’t even sure he deserved comfort. After all, it was, at least partially, his fault Sirius was dead. All he wanted right now was for Sirius not to be dead.

“Bring him back to life,” he whispered and slid down to the floor next to Draco’s bed.

Draco stayed silent. They both knew he wouldn’t be able to do that, no matter how much Harry wanted it, no matter how much Draco wanted to fulfil his wish.

Harry was grateful for Draco’s silence, for understanding what Harry needed right now, a place where he could grieve how he needed to and not how other people expected him to.

Soon, tears started to fall from Harry’s eyes and Harry curled up as small as he could in an attempt to just stop existing so he wouldn’t have to feel his pain anymore. He still wasn’t convinced he deserved comfort but when Draco buried his hand in Harry’s hair and started to gently massage his scalp he couldn’t help relaxing.

 

When the little light that filtered through the lake and into the Slytherin dorms slowly disappeared Draco got up from his bed and opened his closet. He pulled out pyjamas and held them out to Harry, who hadn’t moved in the past few hours.

“Do you want to stay the night?” he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. He had no inclination to go back to the noise of the Gryffindor dorms after spending an afternoon in comfortable silence.

After Draco had disappeared into the bathroom Harry slowly uncurled himself and changed into the soft pyjamas Draco had given him. When Draco came back a few minutes later he had already curled up on Draco’s bed with his back touching the wall so he would inconvenience Draco as little as possible. Draco lay down next to him and didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms.

“Harry, you are allowed to take up space,” he said in a soft voice, “in my bed and in my life and in the world. You matter to me and to the world. Please, don’t believe anyone who says you don’t.”

“I know,” Harry said because he did know that. He just couldn’t always believe it, especially not now. He hoped Draco could understand that.

Draco smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep now. You have agonized enough for today.”

Harry wanted to complain and tell him it wasn’t easy to just fall asleep but in truth it was almost too easy to relax and fall asleep with Draco’s arms around him and his scent enveloping him on all sides. Harry’s breath slowed down after a few minutes. He fell asleep faster than he ever had in the past year and for the first time in months his sleep wasn’t plagued by nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
